As the demand for hybrid electric and electric vehicles has increased, so has the demand for larger diameter, narrower width tires for improved rolling resistance and aerodynamics for use on such vehicles. However, the use of such tires necessitates space-saving measures in the design of the brakes. One significant space saving measure involves shortening the axial length of the brake calipers. However, previous attempts to redesign brake calipers to shorten the axial length have presented problems. For example, one previous design, as illustrated in FIG. 11, involves arranging the sealing boot so that its bellows is compressed in the radial direction. However, the walls of the bellows extend axially in this arrangement, limiting the axial shortening. Other attempts to shorten the axial length do not provide sufficient freedom of deformation of the sealing boot. Accordingly, a need exists for a brake caliper which is suitably axially shortened while providing sufficient freedom of deformation of the sealing boot and avoiding other drawbacks.